


What Doesn't Kill You

by Just A Couple Of Death Priests (WalkOnThroughARedParade)



Series: Life Lessons [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: M/M, Rating pops up a little for reasons that become obvious in the fic, Still no actual kissing though, both because I'm saving that shit and I Love Not Giving You What You Want Assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkOnThroughARedParade/pseuds/Just%20A%20Couple%20Of%20Death%20Priests
Summary: It was entirely possible Talon had had sex with people. He was a very attractive man. Anyone would be lucky to have sex with him. He was probably a very caring lover, too.Tris felt how his mood soured, and set his chin in both hands, expression turning solemn while he stared down at the sticky surface of the table they were all sat at.“I didn’t know you could exchange sex for money,” he mumbled.Alternatively;In Which The Gang Goes To A Bath House





	What Doesn't Kill You

“The girl who brought our food said there is a hot spring in this village. That there’s a bath house that makes use of it on the edge of town, and if we give her name we can get in for cheaper.”

Tris was practically bouncing in his seat as he revealed the precious information to Talon, watching the half elf intently and waiting for him to display the kind of excitement that should come of such a revelation; but Talon just looked back at him, expression puzzled, before replying slowly.

“...it’ll still be expensive. For a  _ bath. _ ”

Tristan didn’t get his point for a moment, confused about what exactly was wrong with baths being  _ expensive _ ; before he thought on the handful of very cold baths they’d had on the road, and how Talon had picked the lock to the washroom at the last tavern they’d stayed in so they didn’t have to pay extra to use it, and how in all fairness, Tris still didn’t really know what counted as  _ expensive _ and what didn’t, because it was always changing depending on what exactly you were looking to buy.

And he frowned, glancing back at Emily where the barmaid was leaning across the bar to talk softly to a patron with a wide, slightly unsettling smile on his face as he very much did  _ not _ look at her eyes, and instead focused several inches below them.

He looked back at Talon, still frowning.

“She said they would give us a good deal. She said she and the owner ‘knock boots’ a lot, and that she gives him a discount for whatever that is a lot of the time, so we should get in for a reasonable price.” Talon still looked reluctant, and like he was going to continue to argue for a moment, mouth opening; before his teeth snapped shut, and he suddenly looked alarmed.

Horrified, would perhaps have been a better word. General alarm didn’t have such wide eyes, from what Tris had seen of it.

“You-” Talon made a noise like he was choking, but waved Tris off when he reached for him in concern, and tried again, voice a little rougher when he spoke this time, “You don’t know what she meant when she said she ‘knocks boots’ with the owner of the bath house?”

Tris had figured that much was obvious from how he’d said it, but decided to humour Talon, and explain more clearly anyway.

“I suppose it’s some kind of extra service she provides, since she made it clear it involves money. I don’t know the details. She asked if I wanted to, but I thought it would be better just to refuse than risk it being something I didn’t like.” 

Talon was still staring at him, and if anything his eyes had gotten wider; and he looked a little funny, now, so thoroughly shocked and confused and still looking a little like he might throw up. Tris reached to shut his open mouth with fingers pressed to the underside of his chin, and waited patiently for him to collect his thoughts and speak again.

He wasn’t disappointed.

“Uh, you- Knocking boots means, she meant she has sex with him. That he pays her to, uh...you know- you know what…?” The dark haired boy was obviously struggling to get his words out, and he was watching Tris, now, like his answer had the potential to change a great deal; and Tris went pink across his cheeks as it really sank in what Talon was asking, and he pulled his hand away.

“Yes, Talon, I know what  _ sex is _ . I was living in a temple, not a  _ convent _ .” Talon’s expression softened with relief, and Tris hissed at him when he murmured a teasing  _ you were living alone, Tris _ , before pressing both hands to his burning cheeks in an attempt to cool them.

Yes, he knew what sex was. During his initial journey south he’d stopped in a book shop to see if they had any maps of the Empire, and he’d come across a book full of pictures he hadn’t understood; and when he’d asked the man behind the counter he’d gone a peculiar shade of red, muttered something about Tris’ father and parental responsibility, and then finally explained the book was about sex. So yes, he knew what sex was. Talon didn’t need to act like he was some naive  _ baby _ .

He wondered, suddenly, with no small amount of bitterness, whether Talon knew about sex first hand. Whether his experience went beyond books.

He was very handsome, Tris acknowledged to himself, studying his face the way he had done half a hundred times since they’d met. He had lovely dark eyes, and his hair was nice, and though that roguish, charming grin he adopted when he was trying to get out of trouble was lovely, and never failed to make something in Tris’ stomach go shivery, he liked the small, genuine smiles that spread across his face when he thought no one was watching even more.

And he was, of course, well built, made more for speed than brute strength, but then Tris prefered that.

It was entirely possible Talon had had sex with people. He was a very attractive man. Anyone would be lucky to have sex with him. He was probably a very caring lover, too.

Tris felt how his mood soured, and set his chin in both hands, expression turning solemn while he stared down at the sticky surface of the table they were all sat at.

“I didn’t know you could exchange sex for money,” he mumbled; and out of the corner of his eye, saw Talon go stiff, before the other boy reached to tuck a curl back out of his face, prompting him to look back up at him in quiet curiosity.

There was something hard and terribly focused in his eyes.

“Don’t get any ideas, hmm? I don’t think we’ll ever be  _ that _ strapped for coin.” The thing in his eyes was in his voice too, subtle but still there, absently familiar; and when Tris realised just when he’d seen Talon’s eyes last turn hard like that he reached for his hand, gently holding his wrist while he pressed a light kiss to his palm.

“I would never break a promise for money,” he stated, decisive; before his eyes narrowed, even as he watched Talon go a little pink and clear his throat uncomfortably, “but I want to go to the bath house. It’s already supposed to be a good deal; and if you still think it’s too expensive, I’ll pay for you, or you can steal our money back afterwards.”

He felt satisfied by his own compromise, and when Talon didn’t immediately fold he pouted at him, clutching one of his hands between both of Tris’; and felt triumph surge through him when Talon sighed.

“I’ll hold you to that. And the girls have to come too; even Quick Branch, as much as she’ll fucking hate it. Better we’re all caught unawares with our kit off than just the two of us.” Tris offered him his best, brightest smile, and nodded his head vigorously, and let out a quiet, giddy little laugh when Talon smiled back at him reluctantly.

“Do you think I should go back and reconsider Emily’s offer, if she was talking about sex? It’s supposed to be enjoyable, after all, and if she has repeat customers she must be pretty good at it.”

He almost failed to get the teasing remark out, watching Talon’s expression turn stormy, watching him struggle between clearly being annoyed or amused; and Tris giggled at him softly, reaching to cup his face between his hands softly.

“I will fight you in the middle of this fucking tavern, Tristan,” Talon muttered, mutinous.

Tris just giggled harder.

~

In the end, Talon has still seemed displeased with having to part with seven whole silver pieces; but he’d clearly lost all motivation to argue the owner down further when the way the baths worked had been explained to him.

He’d been a curious shade of pink ever since finding out the baths were communal, and though they’d be alone, it being a quiet evening for the establishment, they’d still be  _ together _ , sharing the natural pool set aside for men. Tris didn’t quite understand  _ why _ he’d gone pink; the girls were all sharing their own bath too, and the only person to protest had been Quick Branch, who had already been complaining since they’d left the tavern in the first place.

He hoped Talon wasn’t worried Tris would try anything inappropriate, after all the talk about sex earlier.

Tris paused halfway through folding his clothes at the thought, unsure whether he was supposed to feel hurt at the idea Talon could think such a thing of him, or embarrassed and sheepish at the idea of something... _ intimate _ happening with Talon at all.

He sucked on his bottom lip for a moment, before he finished folding his things and set them on one of the shelves.

He’d let Talon get changed and head into the bath first, in an attempt to combat whatever had made him go pink like that, and Tris wrapped a towel around himself before he moved to join him, stepping through the curtain separating the changing room from the bath itself and searching the water for his half elf friend.

Tris smiled a little when he saw Talon’s dark head at the edge of the pool, bare shoulders resting against the lip of the bath itself, and he moved to a spot where he could step into the water out of his line of sight, leaving his towel on the edge of the bath while he sank into the warmth of it. He sank down until he was shoulders-deep, crouching slightly until his chin touched the milky surface, and let out a quiet, drawn out sigh of relief as he tipped his head back to soak his hair, and let the water flood his ears.

When he lifted his head again, Talon was staring at him, face still pink.

Tris was certain it was the heat this time, and he grinned at him before moving closer, sloshing through the water and then finally settling on the low seat cut into Talon’s side of the bath, leaving a couple of feet between them but turning to face him, giving the other  his undivided attention.

Something in Talon’s face was hard to read, like wonder but  _ different _ , and Tris cocked his head at him, patiently waiting for him to speak.

“You really like places like this, huh?” His voice was a little sheepish, and Tris wondered whether he regretted how he'd argued against coming, now; but he smiled back at him regardless. 

“There was a spring near the temple. It was just in a cave, but the water was nice, and I could always go there when I wanted to be alone.” He dropped his eyes and smiled to himself. “It's one of the very few things I miss.”

He could feel Talon’s eyes on him, knew the other was watching him intently even as Tris played with the surface of the milky, sulfurous water that filled the bath; and the longer his eyes lingered, the more Tris blushed, until his face felt hot, and he could imagine there was steam coming off his skin. He'd not spoken about the temple, or the orphanage, hadn't brought up his mother since he and Talon had reconciled; but he could tell the others wanted to ask, sometimes. Mhèirì was, of course, the worst at hiding her curiosity, but he could see the questions in Talon’s face too. When he thought Tris wasn't looking, or was particularly confident in his own ability to hide his thoughts.

He'd tell them everything, eventually. He didn't judge any of it important enough that they make a whole  _ thing _ of it, but he'd tell them.

He'd take them home, maybe. When they had the time.

Talon let out a breath, before turning to reach for the assortment of soaps set away from the edge of the bath, and Tris peered up at him through his eyelashes, admiring the way the muscles of his shoulders stretched, fiddling restlessly with his fingers beneath the surface of the water; before his eyes caught on something.

He didn't hesitate before shifting forward, close enough that he could run his fingers over one of the short, raised lines of scar tissue marking Talon’s back.

Tris felt the half elf stiffen, ignored it in favour of touching his other scars, tracing the map of very old injuries silently. Quietly, he thought he should have expected Talon to have scars - he'd imagine learning everything Talon knew came with some ‘trial and error’ moments, and that he'd gotten hurt a couple of times - but he'd not been prepared for scars like this.

“If you try  _ pitying  _ me…” Talon’s voice was raw, and warning; and Tris studied the back of his head before leaning in, and pressing his mouth to a scar high on his spine, kissing it softly.

He felt Talon shudder beneath his lips, and when he pulled back and looked up again he'd turned his head enough to look Tris in the face.

His eyes were dark, and wary, and the smile Tris offered him was carefully soft.

“Pity is about weakness, isn't it? Scars don't make you weak. They're proof you survived the cause of them; and surviving terrible things is the opposite of weakness.” Tris kept his voice certain, his belief in his own words unwavering, and held Talon’s eyes while the other stared at him, obviously unsure what he was supposed to do with Tris’ words.

After a moment Tris’ smile faltered, something occurring to him, and he frowned at Talon.

“...do you pity  _ me _ ? For what I told you about my mother?”

Talon looked panicked, for a moment, turning to face Tris properly and reaching to take his shoulders. He seemed to remember where they were only when his hands had settled and he registered the bare skin beneath his palms; but he forged on regardless, only faltering for the barest moment.

It was very admirable. Tristan himself wasn't doing nearly so well, caught up in the contact and holding his breath while it lingered.

“ _ No. _ I'd never pity you, Tris, especially not for something like that. There's nothing pitiable about you.”

He said it with such certainty, holding Tris’ eyes, mouth set in a firm line; and Tris reached to take hold of one of his hands, grip gentle.

“But you think there is about  _ you _ ?”

Talon’s expression faltered, and Tris led his hand under the water, watching his face turn progressively more red before he pressed Talon’s palm against the prominent scar just above his hip. He saw his expression change, watched those dark eyes go soft with confusion; and when Talon opened his mouth and then shut it again, looking like he didn't know what exactly to say, or ask, Tris smiled back at him sheepishly.

“We've all got scars. And it would be hypocritical of me to judge you for yours.”

His fingers dragged across the scar, and Tris’ breath hitched, a little; but for the most part he kept his composure as Talon explored the length of the scar with his fingertips, watching his face in an attempt to read his emotions from it.

It stretched from his side almost to his navel, uneven and still pink in the light, and Tris smiled briefly when Talon glanced back up at him.

“Can I ask?” The question was soft, and Tris cocked his head, considering it for a long moment before moving his hand to press Talon’s more firmly over the scar. He saw Talon steady himself on the side of the bath with his other hand, before he moved it, hesitantly, to hold Tris’ cheek instead, thumb dragging across the arch of his cheekbone.

He kept doing that, and every time Tris’ stomach got caught up in knots.

“It healed a while ago. There’s nothing to ask about, any more.” Talon pulled a face at him, and Tris giggled softly, letting go of the hand Talon still had on his stomach in favour of setting both his hands on Talon’s shoulders. He half expected the other boy to move the hand, and set it on his other cheek, and Tris’ breath caught in his throat when Talon instead moved the hand that had been on his face beneath the water, so he was holding his waist with both, fingers spread across his skin.

Talon held his eyes, watching him like he was waiting for something, some kind of change in Tris’ expression, some twitch of discomfort or protest; and when there was none, his hands moved, fingers dragging over Tris’ skin as he mapped his hips and the sides of his thighs carefully, touch feather light.

All the breath shuddered out of Tris, and he shifted in his seat, pulling his knees up to his chest; and watched Talon’s expression turn mischievous while his fingers dragged up the outsides of Tris’ thighs, all the way up to his knees.

“I changed my mind. The bath was a  _ great _ idea.”

Tris chewed on his bottom lip, staring at Talon’s hands when they settled on his knees, just out of the water; before he smiled back at him shyly, moving to thread their fingers together and squeeze Talon’s hands gently.

“I think I will have to ask you for gold if you want any more  _ great _ out of this bath, Talon.”

The half elf scowled at him, and Tris burst into more giggles.

~

Tris finished the last of the ties on his shirt, knotting them before he reached for his pants; only to pause, brow creasing thoughtfully, while his free hand moved to touch the back of his thigh, and trace the familiar old welt scars there.

He imagined they looked just like Talon’s. He could still remember the sting, and how his knees had wobbled for a couple days after each time he was punished for something or other. He remembered the other children at the orphanage wavering in their steps too, wincing when they sat and flinching at loud noises.

‘Hypocritical’ had been the right word, he thought. He didn’t know who had hurt Talon, but pitying him for the evidence of it would make no sense when Tris had been through the same thing, and didn’t want pity for himself.

He finished dressing quickly, shrugging his pack back on before he left the changing room and moved to rejoin the others where they were waiting for him outside the entrance. Mhèirì looked positively giddy, bouncing on her hooves, her spotted coat looking especially glossy while her hair hung in wet waves around her face; and even Quick Branch looked relaxed, suspiciously dry but still smiling a little at their friends.

Tris startled when Talon stepped up behind him, and peered up at him while the other boy reached for his hand; and he blinked, surprised, when he felt the coolness of coins being pressed into his palm.

He glanced down at the silver Talon had given him, soft amusement flooding his chest.

Before he glanced up at the half elf and offered him a slow, wicked smile, feeling gratified when the expression he got in return was appropriately wary.

“Sex with me is going to cost you more than seven silver pieces, you know.”

Talon went bright red, and made a noise like a tea kettle when it boiled; and Tris burst into peals of laughter, the girls joining in while he threw his arms around Talon’s shoulders to hug him tightly, and press a smacking kiss to his cheek.

“You’re such an asshole,” Talon complained, and Tris purred a little, nuzzling into his hair.

_ Yours, though,  _ he thought, secret to himself; and his smile widened, before he kissed Talon’s cheek again.


End file.
